Chapter 024
Chapter 024 is twenty-fourth chapter of Kamisama Hajimemashita. Summary Plot Overview Nanami Momozono woke up and was greeted by Mizuki calling her Master, saying he had become her new familiar. Nanami was shocked, and while they were talking Isohime sneakily tried to escape. Mizuki sensed her and started to punish her, but before Mizuki could do anything, Nanami shouted and told Mizuki not to kill Isohime, and her words restrainted him. They retrieved the Dragon King's eye and Isohime gave them tickets to Ryuuguujo. Nanami forgave her and told Mizuki she was relieved he didn't kill Isohime. Mizuki told her that a familiar would never kill in front of his master and that goes the same for Tomoe. Meanwhile in Ryuo Sukuna's palace, Tomoe broke out of the shell. Nanami and Mizuki then set forth to where Tomoe was by riding a turtle cab. While on the way, Nanami felt glad that she was going to be able to see the present Tomoe again, but was bothered by the thought of Tomoe being so kind and caring towards Yukiji and compared it to how he has been treating her. Suddenly the turtle cab stopped and a passenger joined Nanami and Mizuki, a yokai named Kamehime. She asked them what their business was in Ryuuguujo and Nanami replied that she was going to take back an important person. Kamehime shared that she was going to see her husband there to give him a haori which she spent seven days in the making. Suddenly there was a turbulence and the turtle cab flipped and the haori accidentally fell through the window and into the water. Nanami insisted on finding the haori, but Kamehime said that it was okay and that by just making the haori for the one she loved made her happy and she was satisfied with that for now. Nanami was set aback by her words and it made her realize that she'd been selfish towards Tomoe. After arriving at Ryuuguujo, Mizuki suddenly disappeared and Kamehime sensed that there was something off and asked the sea slugs what the commotion was all about. They told her about a fox going berserk at the west. Hearing this, Nanami rushed over to the palace. Meanwhile Ryuo and Tomoe were in a middle of a fight. Tomoe revealed Nanami was the Land God. Ryuo was shocked and told Tomoe that he thought Nanami was his woman. Tomoe slaps him with a fish while saying she's not someone who can be easily touched, when Nanami suddenly arrives. Seeing Nanami, Tomoe immediately hid himself in the shell, then Nanami spoke to him about going back to the past and that it was okay even if he doesn't accept her. Tomoe then peeked and Nanami opened the shell completely and hugged Tomoe while saying she won't ask for anything in return anymore. After letting go of the hug, she told him that even if he doesn't face her, that won't change the fact that she loves him and that is enough for her, then finally asking for them to go home together. On the other hand, Ryuo was scolded by Kamehime, who apparently was his wife, about all the ruckus and was suddenly reasoned out that the Land God was about to give back his right eye. Then Nanami held out and gave back his eye. Ryuo argued that the eye already became a stone and that the negotiation failed. Mizuki appeared and offered a renegotiation presenting the haori Kamehime made as a bail. He accepted it because of his fear from his wife. Tomoe asked why Mizuki was there and Mizuki told him that it was because he was worried about him and called him Senior, and that from then on, they'll be working together at the shrine. Characters Trivia Navigation Category:Chapters